dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Damoas
DinPachi is born from the subconscious of Damoas Jr. who couldn't take any moral crisis that came into his life. He is made in order to become strategist and very tatical. Able to handle the smallest of tasks ahead of them. ---- = DinPachi(Damoas Jr. KensWald II) = DinPachi is the leader and chief of the "Goth-Utopia" country that resides in the border of the worlds and leader of the "Goth-Amulet" organization. His original name is Damoas Jr. KensWald II, which he was named after his father Damoas Sr. His country was laid in ruins long ago before the second World War, and he and his country was trapped inside another dimension. He managed to escape when the Four-Noble-Lords ' sacrificed their lives in order to let him live on and used the ' Angel-Gaiden Book of Time ''' in order to bring back his kingdom as the cost of his youth. He now serves as the leader of both organizations as a way of restoring the world to stability and balance. = Biography = Damoas was born into royalty when he was a very young little boy. His father ordered his right-hand man to bestow an mark unto his son, promising him that he would give him fame and power beyond what he could ever know. He would even give him his entire kingdom and his nobles for him to rule. Damoas Jr. was excited as a child, but during the time he got older, he realized that deep down, his father is actually using this as a way to cheat death, by taking over his son's body. DinPachi is enraged by this, and has suppress his father's soul deep within his body, so that he won't take over his body. During the timeskip, Damoas was about to fall in total control over the curse of the dreaded black mark. Drago, Damoas' advisor, used his black magic as well as the sacrifice fo the three other nobles, to let Damoas live in hopes of restoring their kingdom once again. Since then, Damaos has taken on the mantle as '''DinPachi and used the Angel-Gaiden to bring back his entire kingdom from another dimension. During the aftermath of the Necrophrates arc; DinPachi created the Goth-Amulet as a way of gaining information of the and use the higher subordinate to crush other countries as a way of displaying absolute power. = Personality = :Damoas back in his youth used to be a happy and carefree boy who like big and shiny things. He was very passionate about ruling the world and wanted to be king someday. In the present, he's more serious and less likey to care about anything that has nothing to do with justice. He even goes as far as to use his own family to take on serious and dangerous missions without any regard to their own life. Overall, he's the type of person who is obcessed with taking down everything his father worked for and recreating the world the way he believes the world should be. DinPachi can also be very caring sometimes, as he admires Lexus for keeing his posted on the most recent things. DinPachi decided to use his ideals of his world and make it into an reality for the better of the "Goth-Utopia". DinPachi is his different persona as he's more laid back and caring about other people around him. He cares for the people who are working for him, which would be his opposite and real personality. =Powers= As a solar spirit, he has power over light, fire and color. He can also make plants to grow and flowers to produce fruits thanks to his divine light. When fighting against the dark monsters, he always uses a burning lance of light. Since he's born of that of the light, he has the ability to control and manipulate the wind and the sun to super burning temperature. DinPachi is also good at controlling gravity to his own advantage, as seen when he's able to destroy an entire country or continent within a matter of minutes and second of his own ability. Fire Ability Since DinPachi is able to create his own fire, he can also manipulate the fires of purgatory to his own leisure and can even summon the dark flames of Amaterasou to burn down an entire city in a matter of minutes. Master Strategist DinPachi is an master strategist. Able to make and create plans that're three/four steps ahead of himself. DinPachi's plans have ways of benefiting those to whom he involves in the plan. This is first showed when he's able to make his organization, the "Goth-Amulet" higher subordinates able to control the whole situation by himself. Shapeshifter DinPachi is known as the Man of A Thousand Faces. He can change his whole body into any person he wants just by looking at them. DinPachi can also copy pieces of their own power and use it against them. He's even able to maintain those forms for long periods of time. The transformation he takes on even gives him access to their mind for long periods of time.